It's okay
by jellybean0526
Summary: My hopes for the upcoming episode regarding sam and addison


This is just a short little one shot that I decided to write on my hopes for the upcoming episode on Thursday regarding Sam, Addison and Naomi. I really hope now that Naomi knows about the kisses they will tell her about their feelings for each other and she will let them be happy. Without farther ado Addison and Sam. 3

* * *

The day had been long and hard on everybody at the practice. The husband of a brain dead patient chosen to pull the plug, ending the life of one baby and leaving the lives of two more hanging in the balance. It made everyone come to realization on how short life really is. The baby was only hours old when his short life ended.

Addison took a long deep breath as she walked towards Naomi.

"Hey Naomi can you please come talk to me…in my office."

"Yeah sure."

Addison's expression went from terrified to surprised. She had half expected to drag Naomi to her office if she needed. They both walked into each others office and sat across from each other.

"Addison.."

"No; Naomi please let me talk."

"Okay."

"Sam is my neighbor; he lives closer to me then you and late night when I'm upset its Sam I go to and talk to; He was there for me a lot with Busy and the Captain. And I've been there for him too with Maya and all. I just I didn't mean to fall in love with him but I did Naomi. And I'm so sorry, I wish I could go back and some how hide the feelings I have for him but I cant. But what I can do is forget how I feel because you're my best friend Naomi and I never want to lose that."

By this time Addison was in tears thinking about the day; it was all building up on her and she couldn't face losing Naomi along with someone she truly believe could be the love of her life. The ONE she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I will hide all my feelings for him."

"Oh my god; your in love with him."

"Naomi please can we get past this?"

"Its not just about sex for you two he's in love with you and your in love with him?"

"No; Well yeah I'm in love with him but I don't know how he feels. But Naomi I promise this we haven't slept together I couldn't do that to you."

"Addison trust me he loves you; now go tell him how you feel."

"What?"

"Go tell him how you feel."

"Naomi I don want to lose you please."

"Your not going to life is just way to short to not tell the people you love that you love them. I'm not happy about it but I can live with it if it means two of my best friends are happy. I told him that when he found someone he was truly going to be in love with make sure they were beautiful and intelligent and the made sure of it. So go, go be happy."

Addison jumped up wrapping her arms around Naomi; "Thank you so much Naomi."

"Your welcome now go; go be happy."

Addison walked to Sam's office; knocking at first then turning around when no one answered. She was walking away when she heard Sam call her name from the elevator.

"Addison?"

She turned around to face his voice and saw him hand in hand with Vanessa.

"You looking for me?"

"Oh umm not its not important its okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; I'm sure."

Addison walked back to her office, shutting the door and pulling the blinds closed and sitting on her couch crying. He was over her she had waited to long and all along Naomi would have been okay with it. Naomi over heard Addison crying and knocked on the door.

"Addison what's wrong?"

"He's moved on."

"What?"

"He's over me, he only wants Vanessa now."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No but I know it have you seen them today?"

"Addison come here." Naomi scooted closer to Addison pulling her into a hug.

"Why don't you go home early today?"

"Okay I think I will."

Addison left to go home and Naomi went towards Sam's office. Without knocking she barged in on Sam and Vanessa kissing each other. Sam's tie was undone and Vanessa's top had been removed. But that didn't stop Naomi from walking in and slamming the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Samuel!"

"Excuse me?"

"Addison is on her way home crying because YOU acted like you loved her one week and because she tries to be a faithful friend to me you suddenly don't love her anymore?!?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Addison coming to tell you how much she loved you and her finding you all lovey dovey with this bimbo!"

"Your okay with Addison and me being in love with each other?"

"Your in love with Addison" Vanessa blurted out.

"You shut up! And yes until you hurt her!"

"I gotta go tell her!"

"SAM!"

"Vanessa I'm sorry; but.." Sam couldn't help but smiling as he spoke the last words. "I'm in love with Addison."

Sam ran out of his office and straight to the elevator that seemed like it had taking forever to come. Getting into his car and speeding all the way to his house. He park his car and got out running up the steps to Addison's house. Without knocking he ran right in.

"Addison! Addison where are you?"

"Sam?"

Sam smiled at Addison and walking up to her giving her a kiss. Addison wrapped her arms around Sam to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other Sam smiled at Addison again.

"Addison Forbs-Montgomery I love you!"

"Well that's perfect cause I happen to be in love with you to Samuel Bennet. Now what do you say we go up to my room and we finally do what we both want to do."

"Lets go be Addison and Sam"

Sam and Addison fumbled up the stairs making love to each other for the first time.

* * *

Well what do you think? 333


End file.
